


Hobbits Are Bold

by Beloved_nalla



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Smut, Swallowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_nalla/pseuds/Beloved_nalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo and Thorin have sex while Thorin has a conversation with Dwalin in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobbits Are Bold

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :) Enjoy!

Thorin sat at his desk, watching Bilbo kneel in front of him. The hobbit had insisted on seeing the King under the Mountain right away, but Thorin had not expected this.

“Bilbo, I’m expecting Dwalin any minute now. We do not have much time.” Thorin looked upon his burglar, who had begun unlacing Thorin’s pants.

“You can still have your meeting. You won’t even know I’m here.” Bilbo said with a smile, yanking the trousers down to the dwarf’s middle thighs. Bilbo licked his lips and moved in between Thorin’s legs. He took Thorin’s shaft into his mouth, sucking it lovingly at first. Thorin watch as Bilbo worked his tongue over the length, sucking it into his mouth. Bilbo’s mouth was so warm and moist.

Thorin fought the urge to tangle his hands in those golden locks of Bilbo’s. He wanted to keep Bilbo there for a while until he had many releases. Thorin had begun moaning softly, giving into his urge to put his hands on Bilbo’s head. He urged Bilbo to keep going, his pace increasing somewhat.

“Bilbo,” Thorin moaned. He looked down at the hobbit who was giving him such pleasure. The burglar had been coming to Thorin as of late with a need for him to sate. Thorin had never seen Bilbo so horny before until recently. He wanted Thorin every day, many times a day.

Bilbo swallowed Thorin’s erection, making him moan loudly, right when Dwalin entered Thorin’s office. Thorin looked up to see the dwarf standing at the door.

“Bad time?” Dwalin raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face. Thorin shook his head.

“As good a time as ever.”

Dwalin shut the door and walked over the Thorin’s desk, getting a full view of Bilbo sucking Thorin off. Thorin noticed Dwalin’s expression of curiosity.

“It’s only the first time of the day. He’s only getting started.” Thorin breathed deep as Bilbo increased his pace once again.

“What was it you needed to see me about, Master Dwalin?” Thorin gripped Bilbo’s hair slightly, the suction of his mouth feeling more intense. Dwalin crossed his arms over his chest.

“Kili and Fili flooded a hallway and knocked over a pillar at the main gates.”

Thorin shook his head.

“What…is being done…about it?” Thorin said breathlessly, trying to contain his moans. Bilbo took his entire erection in his mouth once more, holding it in for a moment.

“Balin has started assigning dwarves to repair the damages.”

Thorin nodded, closing his eyes. Bilbo was working him over extremely well. Thorin wanted to bend him over and get inside of him at that very moment. It probably wouldn’t bother the dwarf standing in front of him, but he hesitated briefly.

“I want Fili and Kili helping with the repairs. They are to report to me after everything has been fixed.”

Dwalin nodded and looked down at Bilbo who was still giving Thorin head. Thorin moaned and pulled Bilbo’s head up.

“Stand up,” he commanded. Bilbo looked at him before rising to his feet. Thorin remained seated as he continued speaking with Dwalin.

“How are the lower halls coming along?” Thorin asked as he pulled Bilbo to him, unlacing his trousers slowly.

“Slowly, but surely. Things are harder to repair since materials and tools have to be transported down into the mountain.” Thorin nodded. He motioned for Bilbo to bend over the desk and push his trousers down. Dwalin looked at Thorin, surprise showing on his face.

“As long as things are done correctly I don’t care how long the repairs take. Dain wasn’t time specific about how long we needed to take before he comes back for the meetings. Should be fine to take some time getting everything fixed.”

Thorin watched Bilbo move his hips impatiently. Thorin ran his hand in between the soft cheeks of Bilbo’s ass.

“I’m afraid that our meeting needs to be cut short, Dwalin. My burglar is impatient at the moment. Is there anything else of importance that we need to speak about or can it wait?”

“It can wait.” Dwalin began to walk to the door.

“Don’t let Fili and Kili destroy anything else today.” With that Dwalin left the office, leaving Bilbo and Thorin alone once more. Thorin stood, positioning himself behind Bilbo. He pressed against the hobbit, grinding his hips into Bilbo’s soft ass.

“You were impatient, my burglar. That’s punishable.” Thorin said against Bilbo’s ear. Bilbo moaned, shifting his hips. Thorin ran his hands down Bilbo’s backside, caressing him. He pushed Bilbo down more so that his entrance was more accessible. Thorin slowly entered Bilbo’s tight hole, making the hobbit cry out. Once Thorin was fully inside of the hobbit he began to move swiftly, thrusting into Bilbo at a steady pace. Bilbo moaned and gripped the edges of Thorin’s desk.

“Thorin,” Bilbo moaned. “Harder.”

The King under the Mountain thrust into his hobbit harder, going deeper inside his tightness. They both moaned loudly as Thorin’s pace kept increasing. Bilbo begged Thorin for his release.

“Please, Thorin…I’m so close.” Bilbo moaned as Thorin drove into him harder and deeper with each thrust. He leaned closer to Bilbo.

“Touch yourself, my burglar.” Thorin watched as Bilbo began to stroke his own erection as Thorin fucked him from behind. The hobbit’s moans grew louder as he spilled onto Thorin’s desk. Thorin pushed into him faster, his own release not far away. He gripped Bilbo’s hips, pulling him against him as he pushed forward.

“Where?” Thorin moaned next to Bilbo’s ear.

“My mouth.” Bilbo answered as Thorin thrust into him one last time, pulling out fast. Bilbo turned, getting to his knees as Thorin stroked his erection. He held Bilbo’s head close so that his release entered the hobbit’s mouth. After a couple fast strokes Thorin moaned as he filled Bilbo’s mouth with his stickiness. Bilbo licked his lips, swallowing what Thorin had given him.

Thorin pulled his trousers up, sitting down in his chair. Bilbo sat in his lap, not worrying about his trousers that still lay on the floor. Thorin held his hobbit close and kissed him. Bilbo smiled at him and nestled against his chest.

“Perhaps I should take the rest of the day to spend with you.” Thorin voiced. Bilbo nodded, causing Thorin to laugh.

“I’ll have it no other way,” Bilbo said.

“I don’t think Dwalin could handle another spectacle as we were and I’m sure that everyone has heard about our encounter.”

“Supper will be fun. I could lick dessert off of you,” Bilbo giggled. Thorin smiled, shaking his head. They stayed in Thorin’s office for a while longer before making their way to their private chamber where more naughty things were bound to occur before supper.


End file.
